


God Is Watching

by rinnytin



Series: a3 nsfw week(s) [4]
Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Blasphemy, M/M, Religion Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnytin/pseuds/rinnytin
Summary: He knew that he was; the lie and deception as he donned the traditional garb of a priest couldn’t be hidden from the God he preached about. God was always watching and he was no better than the men he offered his ear to and no amount of hail marys could save them, “You will be saved. If it was intentional, I’ll be seeing you in hell.”
Relationships: Settsu Banri/Tsukioka Tsumugi
Series: a3 nsfw week(s) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152365
Kudos: 7
Collections: A3 NSFW Week: Valentine's Edition





	God Is Watching

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing 2 say abt this except I am never seeing god and this is an AU where for some reason Mankai takes part in adult entertainment???

He looked down at the man in front of him - face wet with tears, eyes red and puffy from crying. He was a picture-perfect image of repentance, or at least to the untrained eye he was - but he watched worse men drop to their knees in confession to their crimes, sobbing that would change and when they died they had to go to heaven to see their mothers. But the man in front of him poured out his crocodile tears, blubbering how it was all a mistake and he needed forgiveness - anyone would know that a merciful God would see it as a mistake and just him for his actions knowing that. Only the guilty come to confess for forgiveness and the innocent grieve in the confessional for things out of their control. 

“If it was a mistake,” He stood up from his chair, putting a hand on the man’s head - playing the part of a quasi-spiritual guide that people believed him to be. But like the man in front of him and the men who came before him in hopes of salvation - he was a sinner. He knew that he was; the lie and deception as he donned the traditional garb of a priest couldn’t be hidden from the God he preached about. God was always watching and he was no better than the men he offered his ear to and no amount of hail marys could save them, “You will be saved. If it was intentional, I’ll be seeing you in hell.”

“And scene!” Izumi’s voice cut through the tension that was growing in the practice room - Tsumugi offering a hand to Banri who was on his knees in front of him. He took it, smiling as he dusted his pants off and stretched, “I think that Tsuzuru did a fantastic job choosing the both of you as the leads.”

“Thank you,” Tsumugi blushed as he picked up his water bottle - this was a different type of show for them but they were invited to perform for a midnight show for a few wealthy patrons of the arts - patrons that wanted to indulge in something away from the family-friendly view of Veludo that was so prominent. The show that Tsuzuru wrote was a short display of the temptation of man - if holy beings like Adam and Eve gave in to sin, why would a mortal Priest be able to himself mortal pleasures. 

“I’m gonna go out for a bit,” Banri announced, grabbing his things before shooting a look at Tsumugi who was looking over his script again, “Tsumugi, why don’t you come with me?”

“Sure, give a little to get cleaned up,” Tsumugi blushed as he followed Banri would, scurrying to his room as fast as he could. Banri smirked, it was hard to believe that Tsumugi could so easily switch into the role of a suspicious priest with a bunch of dirty little secret when he would act so innocent and clueless regularly - the perks of being an actor was that he was able to watch how he was able to switch between himself and his roles. It kept their relationship interesting at the very least.

Banri knew that Tsumugi liked the roles they were playing this time around - he was excited coming into practice and it was obvious that he enjoyed playing a meaner role. Normally Tsuzuru would make his roles fit his look - sometimes taking on a villainous role but remaining relatively soft in a way. But for this, they all were going out of their comfort zone in hopes of wowing the crowd enough that they would sponsor the company; it was sexier and took advantage of the companies adult presence that never got to shine for their general audience shows. 

Their characters are nameless - everyone referring to Tsumugi as  _ Father  _ only and Banri named  _ the dancer  _ with added to the ambiance that this was a story that was filled with shame and secrecy. It was almost like their relationship - Banri sneaking off to meet his tutor and Tsumugi leaving to tutor someone; it was less about being ashamed of it but the fear of the taboo of their relationship. Tsumugi would always insist that he couldn’t be anything more than a partner to join him at coffee shops and cafes, their ages were too far and he wouldn’t want people to get the wrong idea about them. But Banri would wear him down by being too sweet and gifting him things like special blends of coffee or making him coffee when he knew that he was pulling late-night script readings. It wasn’t until Banri was able to join the adults in drinking that Tsumugi was able to see that he wasn’t that impulsive high schooler that he would often dismiss him when he started to think about Banri as something more. He realized that Banri was much more thoughtful and charismatic, someone Tsumugi could easily get caught up in and he let that happen. 

“Banri, I’m ready,” Tsumugi smiled as he tugged on Banri’s sleeve, a tote bag tucked under his arm. Banri nodded, slipping his phone into his pocket and leading Tsumugi to his car. Getting his license was one of the few  _ grown-up _ things that Banri did that he was actually happy he did; being able to just get in a car and take a drive when he wanted to. Once they were settled, Banri pulling out on rode - Tsumugi turned to him, “Are you going to practice more?”

“Yeah,” Banri smirked as he glanced at Tsumugi who was now fidgeting with his bag.  _ Practice  _ was more or less their code of saying they were taking an overnight trip to a hotel to just enjoy each other. Even when it was just the two of them, they were both still too shy about having those kinds of conversations. It probably didn’t help in the long run, communication was important but they were working on slowly being comfortable with that - they laid out their limits, awkwardly but it was a necessity for them

***

They rented out a specialty room to add to the scene they were playing out. An extension of the script, complete with costumes and props that fit - they were sitting in on the bed to discuss the stage direction for their personal show. Banri had makeup on, just some dark lipstick and a bit of glitter that added to his look. Tsumugi was in the traditional clerical collar that they’ve seen in media and a silver cross hung at the center of his chest.

“So, we’ll start in the private room. Dancer is shocked to see you in the crown, more when he slipped cash into his hand with a request for his private attention and I lead you to the private rooms in the back, money was money no matter who it was coming from. We’re talking about the sins that you have,” Banri smiled as Tsumugi blushed, nodding as they agreed on the final direction. Standing up, they took their places at the door - Banri counting in as they got into character. 

“You wanted forgiveness, right?” Tsumugi carefully sat down, the leather creaked as he did. Banri pulled the robe around his body - it was a shock to see the priest at his place of work and he refused to make eye contact as he unscrewed the cap of the wine and poured himself a glass. 

“Are you going to tell me I’m going to hell again?” Banri rolled his eyes, he did ask to be forgiven - knowing that his actions weren’t God-honoring in any way. Yet here he was in a seedy club wearing nothing but a corset and panties while money was thrown in his direction, “Because I’m already there and it doesn’t matter.”

Tsumugi smiled as shook his head and leaned back, he was already in too deep. He started coming to the club once Banri had come to the confessional to tell him that he was a dancer there - watching him grind and dancing, the pole or pulling himself onto the pole and doing moves that Tsumugi knew took skill and practice. Yet, here he was - dancing for a pocket change and being harassed. He couldn’t say that he was in love with the man who was standing across the room from him - but he could say that he had his temptations.

“I was harsh on you,” Tsumugi looked at him, sighing as he stood up - shaking his head as he tried to reason with himself. He was projecting his issues onto him for being the cause of his own sins - there was nothing wrong with working for money but as a priest who indulged himself by watching men like him dance around while using the money donated to the church, he was fast to shift the blame, “I’m sure God knows your reasons for doing this, as he knows my own for coming here tonight.”

“To apologize?” Banri’s smile was genuine as he placed the wine down.

“No,” Tsumugi scoffed, standing up and plucking the glass as he took a sip. Drinking in moderation wasn’t a sin, but it was once it was used for his selfish indulgences he knew that he couldn’t redeem himself, “I want to watch you dance.”

“Father, isn’t that a sin? I came to you for forgiveness about doing this and you are going to pay me to sin?” Banri raised a brow - the tie of the robe pulled open and he let it fall to the floor. He smiled as Tsumugi lifted the glass to his chest - pour a bit of wine on his chest, leaning forward to lick it up.

“It is,” Tsumugi smiled, watching the blush rise on Banri’s cheeks, “I’m no angel. I’m a liar and thief, I am too weak to temptation.”

“Am I temptation to you, Father?” Banri lifted the cross necklace to his lips, pressing a kiss to it and staining it with the lipstick, “Did seeing me on my knees in the confessional tempt you?”

Tsumugi swallowed as he nodded - watching as Banri pushed himself back onto the chair. He wasn’t a dancer, but he was sure that he was able to do something that was close to being sexy. The room was fit was a pole and Banri turned the lights down - a spotlight shining on the pole as he grabbed hold of the pole, his boots gliding against the wood as he pulled himself up. The slow rotation of the pole made him look more elegant that he was able to do a few cool looking tricks. The light prevented him from seeing Tsumugi, but he could hear the wet noises as he touched himself in the shadows and the soft moans spurred Banri on. He stepped away from the pole, pulling the corset off before moving towards where Tsumugi was seated.

“Would I be a bigger sinner if I give in the temptation to a man of god?” Banri smiled as he kneeled in front of him, “Should I beg of you like I’d beg God for his forgiveness, Father?”

“I’m far from being a man of God,” Tsumugi smiled as ran his hand through Banri’s hair, “God’s watching and he knows that.”

“Then we can put a show on for him,” Banri watched as Tsumugi brought the wine to his lips. He gasped as the glass tipped and the wine spilled over his body, Tsumugi’s smirk was more than just playful. He was in character and the secrets were being revealed - the innocence of the priest tainted with the lust of man.

“Consider this my baptism into the church of lust and corruption,” Tsumugi got up, leaning in, and licked at the wine clinging to his skin. It was different, more erotic since Banri usually took control, and seeing Tsumugi like this was something else entirely, “I want you so much. Seeing you dance, you’re perfect.”

Banri stood up, pulling him up to his feet and undoing the buttons of his shirt - chuckling when Tsumugi swatted him away to undo it himself. Tsumugi climbed the chair - his back to him as Banri tugged his pants down with his boxers. They had spent time preparing Tsumugi for this so they didn’t have to break the scene, but Banri still grabbed the lube that they had discarded to coat himself - the wine-soaked panties he was wearing were just pushed just down enough to free his cock as he stroked himself with lube and positioned himself being him. His foot on the seat as leverage, he pulled Tsumugi’s body back onto him and Tsumugi cried out - his fingers squeezed the leather with a loud squeeze. The chair was set up facing the mirrored wall and he watched as Tsumugi moved against him, focusing on the lipstick-stained cross bouncing against his bare chest. He looked so perfect - even it was just a role right now, Banri always felt like he was the corruption to Tsumugi’s life. Tsumugi, who upheld this idea that their being together was going to ruin their image for so long until Banri got through to him. Tsumugi, who looked at everything with such a gentle lens getting mixed up with a guy who would fight anyone who looked at him wrong. They were heaven and hell, a saint and a sinner. They were perfect together. 

“Banri, harder,” Tsumugi’s voice was hoarse, his hand covering the one that Banri had on his hip - squeezing as he encouraged him. Banri smiled as he started moving faster, it wasn’t in character. Neither of them was a good enough actor to keep up an act when they were like this - both moving instinctively out of pleasure, the sheer look of pleasure and debauchery as Banri littered the bare skin of his shoulders and neck - the cross shining as it caught the light. He wrapped a fist around it, yanking it so the chain broke as he threw it to the side. He didn’t believe in whatever that God was, but if he was watching them - he hoped that he enjoyed the show.

**Author's Note:**

> [My twitter ](https://twitter.com/Dicesboyfriend)


End file.
